Ninjapingu
| birth-place = New Annonia City, Annonia | species = Penguin | race = High Penguin | gender = Male | residence = Club Penguin | citizenship = Andèran Antarctican Duckish (formerly) | ethnicity = HPC | occupation = Ninja, fire ninja, water ninja, snow ninja, lightning ninja, EPF agent, EQF agent | employer = EPF, Sensei, EQF | professionyears = Unknown-now }} Ninjapingu is a High Penguin who is a ninja, a fire ninja, a water ninja, a snow ninja, a lightning ninja, an EPF agent and an EQF agent. Also, he is Quackerpingu's cousin. Right now, Ninjapingu lives in an igloo in Club Penguin. He often goes to the Dojo to play Card-Jitsu. Background Ninjapingu hatched on the 16th of January, 1990, in New Annonia City, the capital of Annonia. He lived there until 1995, when his family moved to Annonia City. Soon after that, in 1996, his family decided to move again. This time, they moved to Pinguville. When he was old enough, Ninjapingu, like almost everyone else, was forced to go to school. He didn't like school at all, and his least favorite subject was math. Nothing else will be told about school here, because school is boring. Anyway, later, he finished school. In 2011, some time after finishing school, Ninjapingu decided to join the Elite Duck Secret Quack Agent Force (EDSQAF). He joined it. However, because there were no secret missions or villain attacks then, he soon got bored and left the agency. Some time later, in 2012, Ninjapingu decided to move to Club Penguin. He moved there. Also, soon after that, he was invited to join the EPF. He passed the test and became an EPF agent. Biography Some time after moving to Club Penguin, Ninjapingu found the Dojo. He started training to become a ninja. Three months later, he defeated Sensei in Card-Jitsu, and became a ninja. In 2013, he bought a black puffle called Ninjapuffle. Also, soon after that, he decided to become a fire ninja, a water ninja and a snow ninja. After training for two and a half months, he became a fire ninja. Three months later he became a water ninja, and four months after that, he became a snow ninja. In 2016, Ninjapingu was also invited to join the EQF. He accepted the invite and became an EQF agent. In January 2017, he travelled to mainland USA and found the Storm Dojo. He started training to be a Lightning Ninja,and a few months later, he became one. Involvement Ninjapingu has been involved in some of the top secret missions of the EPF and the EQF. Soon after he joined the EPF, Operation: Blackout happened. During the operation, Ninjapingu used his Card-Jitsu cards to fight against some crabs who were a part of Herbert's crab army. Also, Ninjapingu has been involved in some top secret ninja things. Abilities and weaknesses An ability of Ninjapingu is that he is very good at being a ninja. Another one of his abilities is that he is also very good at being a secret agent. However, a weakness he has is that he is afraid of seals (however, he is not afraid of walruses), ghosts and zombies. He will run away as fast as he can as soon as he sees a seal, a ghost or a zombie. Ninjapuffle Ninjapuffle is Ninjapingu's black puffle. He is a ninja, just like Ninjapingu. Ninjapingu adopted Ninjapuffle in 2013. Quotes *"Because water beats fire, you lose." *"Because snow beats water, you lose." *"Because fire beats snow, you lose." *"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ITS A SEAL" *"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ITS A GHOST" *"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ITS A ZOMBIE" Gallery File:Ninjapingu.png|Ninjapingu. Trivia *Sometimes, he sneaks into Herbert's cave and uses his Card-Jitsu cards to throw snowballs and water balloons at him. See also *Ninja Category:Good Guys Category:High Penguins Category:Ninjas Category:Elite Agents Category:Elite Penguin Force Category:The Pingus Category:Quackerpingu's Articles